


Cursing, Camelot and Winning the Game

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Banter, Bottom Merlin, Come Shot, Gaming, M/M, Modern Era, Necks, Swearing, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: “Arthur?” Merlin called out.He was answered by a stream of cursing in Anglo-Saxon, interspersed with one or two choice English words. Merlin grinned. He’d always known that Arthur had known all those curse words back in Camelot, even though he had denied it.‘It is beneath my dignity to know any curse words at all, Merlin’.





	Cursing, Camelot and Winning the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Plutonia's lovely [music prompt](http://snowandleesimusic.tumblr.com/post/149797591403/sample-background-music-i-did-for-a-rpg-of-ours)

Merlin opened the door to the flat and kicked off his shoes. As he hung up his coat, he noted that it was strangely quiet, except for the faint sounds of dramatic computer game music floating down the hall.

Merlin couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Arthur had been obsessed with that game, ever since he had spotted it on one of their forays into a supermarket in his attempts to acclimatise Arthur with the modern world. 

“But Merlin, look at the cover! It looks like us. What does it say?” he commanded.

When Merlin had glanced over, his stomach had lurched the same way it had often done during his wait for Arthur to return to him.

Merlin cleared his throat and mumbled, “Camelot: Return from Avalon.”

That had been two weeks ago now and Arthur had been playing it pretty much non-stop whenever Merlin was at work. Merlin was beginning to worry Arthur was addicted to the damn game.

“Arthur?” Merlin called out.

He was answered by a stream of cursing in Anglo-Saxon, interspersed with one or two choice English words. Merlin grinned. He’d always known that Arthur had known all those curse words back in Camelot, even though he had denied it. _‘It is beneath my dignity to know any curse words at all, Merlin’._

Merlin walked into the front room and flopped down next to Arthur on the sofa.

“Good day?” he asked Arthur.

Arthur grunted in return tilting the game controller in his hand.

“Mine was great too, thanks for asking,” Merlin grumbled.

Clearly, this called for desperate measures. Merlin let his head drop back against the sofa and slowly started to rub himself through his jeans as he recalled the fucking fantastic blow job Arthur had given him that morning. He supposed that really he couldn’t be too mad that Arthur was too absorbed in that stupid video game to pay him any attention, not when he gave head as superbly as that. He let out a small groan and flicked open the button of his jeans to slide his hand down to cup his cock. Fuck that felt good.

“Shit,” Arthur said quietly, and Merlin would have rolled his eyes if they weren’t already closed. That fucking game. If he had to hear that theme music one more time! “ _Fuck, Merlin_. God you’re hot.”

Merlin’s eyes snapped open in surprise and Arthur leaned forward to kiss him, the controller falling between the cushions as he pressed Merlin down onto the sofa.

“Do we have any--?”

“Behind the red cushion.”

Arthur pulled out the lube and tugged Merlin’s jeans off. He paused for a moment and leered at him, before smacking his bottom. “Commando, huh? Naughty.”

Merlin really regretted ever letting Arthur watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S. But it had seemed like a good idea at the time, helping Arthur to pass the time, whilst simultaneously improving his English and pop culture. 

Merlin shivered involuntarily. “Wouldn’t have had to if you’d done the laundry when it was your turn last weekend.”

Arthur smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands along the v of Merlin’s hips. “Then I’m never doing laundry again. That way you’ll have nothing to wear and have to walk around naked all the time.”

Merlin smirked at him and tugged off his shirt, ditching it on the floor. “Or you could do it anyway and just _ask me_ to walk around nude for you.”

“Mmm, but that would involve doing the laundry.” Arthur flicked open the lube and squeezed some out. “I like my plan better.” He bent down to kiss Merlin. “Mm, why didn’t we ever do this in Camelot?”

“Because you were too much of a dollop head to see how desperately I wanted you.”

“ _Desperately_ , huh?”

“Shut up, Arthur and fuck me.”

Arthur kissed him again. 

“You’re even more demanding than usual today,” he complained.

Arthur slid his hand between Merlin’s thighs and slowly pushed a finger into his hole. Merlin sighed, tilting his head back, exposing the lovely long lines of his neck, which Arthur immediately ravished. He trailed a finger down a tendon. “At the end when I’m going to— Can I.. here?” he asked, with unexpected coyness.

Merlin inhaled sharply, his eyes going dark. “Yes, yes.”

Arthur set about opening Merlin up in earnest. Aware that every moment that passed was another moment he wasn’t fucking him or coming on him— _shit_ —Arthur wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on for before just taking him.

“Come on, Arthur. I’m ready, just—” Merlin’s tirade was cut off and changed into a long moan as Arthur pushed the blunt head of his cock against his hole and slowly pushed all the way in. “Oh Gods! That’s— Ah, yes. Fuck, _Arthur_...”

Arthur started thrusting and vaguely in the background, Merlin could hear that blasted video game music again. But he pushed it from his mind. 

Merlin clawed at the sofa and arched his back, letting out a low, soft moan as he felt his orgasm building. Arthur pulled him closer and shifted the angle of his thrusting which had Merlin crying out loud as he hit his prostate. He continued to thrust and Merlin grasped wildly at him as he started to come undone. 

“Oh fuck, Arthur— I—”

“Yeah?” Arthur took Merlin in hand and started to bring him off. 

“Oh! Yes, I—” 

A silent gasp was ripped from Merlin as he arched, his body taut beneath Arthur, coming in ropes over his chest. As Merlin lay there with his head tilted back, trying to capture his breath, Arthur pulled out and started to strip his cock. 

He eyed the long line of Merlin’s neck. Heavens above—all that gorgeous, smooth skin, ready to be claimed. That thought alone sent him tumbling over the edge. He braced himself with his arm as he came hard and painted Merlin’s lean, straining neck, all the way to his chin.

As he started to come down from his orgasm, Arthur glanced at the screen and started to laugh.

Merlin glanced up at him with a frown. “What?”

Arthur nodded at the screen where the computer game was flashing at them, congratulating them on winning the game and Merlin couldn’t help but laugh, too.


End file.
